This application is a 371 of PCT/EP01/09964, filed Aug. 29, 2001.
The invention relates to an adhesive tape for a flying reel change of flat web material wound up on reels, equipped with at least one cleavable adhesive system, and to a splicing method for the flying reel change of flat web material wound up on reels.
The flying reel change is a familiar method in paper mills or the like of replacing an old paper reel which has virtually been unwound by a new one without having to stop the high-speed machines. The end of the old paper web is in this case adhesively bonded to the start of the new paper web, in order to ensure operation which is as continuous as possible. For this purpose, use is made of double-sided self-adhesive tapes, that are known as tabs, which are firstly highly adhesive and tacky but secondly, on account of their water-soluble self-adhesive compounds and paper carriers are not disruptive when the paper waste is reused in the papermaking machine. Classically, the tabs are stuck to the web start manually; this process requires the use of specialist personnel and for to results which are technically not advantageous, since the adhesions are relatively thick as a result of the sequence of paper webs and adhesive strips. Diverse products can be obtained for the adhesion during a flying reel change, in particular those which, in addition to a paper carrier, have a water-soluble self-adhesive compound coated on both sides.
EP 418 527 A2 discloses a method of preparing a printing material web reel in a reel changer of a rotary press, in which adhesive strips are used which are subdivided into three zones (column 3, line 12 ff. and FIGS. 1 and 2), the central zone 6 being perforated. Tearing then takes place at this perforation.
However, in practice adhesive tapes of this type have serious disadvantages, in particular as a result of the adhesive areas which are present after the splice.
However, DE 196 28 317 A1 has also already disclosed adhesive tape for such applications in which, after the splice has been carried out, adhesive areas no longer occur, use being made there of a cleavable paper carrier, which cleaves during the splice and, after the splice has been carried out, covers the adhesive compounds. DE 196 32 689 A1 also discloses a similar adhesive tape for this application, but here a cleavable paper carrier is used, which cleaves over the entire width of the adhesive tape.
The non-adhesive covering of adhesive regions which are otherwise open is disclosed by DE 196 32 689 A2. Here, an adhesive tape for dynamic loadings during the splicing process is described, whose paper carrier cleaves and covers the adhesive compounds with its residues.
DE 198 30 673 shows an adhesive tape for the flying reel change in paper conversion machines or the like, which has a paper carrier coated on both sides with a water-soluble self-adhesive compound. An edge region of the rear of the adhesive tape is equipped with a single-sided adhesive tape which, for its part, has a cleavable paper carrier.
A further variant is described in DE 198 30 679. Here, an adhesive tape with two cleaving strips is illustrated.
DE 199 02 179 A2 also shows an adhesive tape for a splicing method. On its non-adhesive rear, this adhesive tape bears a double-sided adhesive tape which has a cleavable paper carrier, cleaves during the splicing method and covers the respective adhesives. In order to avoid tears during the flying reel change, the laminated adhesive tape with a paper carrier of cleavable paper is arranged to be moved in, specifically at a certain distance from the longitudinal edge of the adhesive tape.
It is an object of the invention to provide an adhesive tape and a splicing method which does not exhibit the disadvantages of the prior art, or only to a reduced extent, and which permits automated control of the splicing method.